No More
by Mayhems Mistress
Summary: Time has passed only slightly for the X-Men. Grown up, they love and learn WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH.


-1Disclaimer: I own nothing X-Men related, that's all Marvel and Stan Lee. I do however own a few of the new mutants I have introduced throughout my stories. Their names are in my profile.

A/N- This story is a bit confusing in the fact that it jumps from present time, to the past, back to the present. I will have the dates posted before each entry to avoid confusion.

WARNING!!!! CHARACTER DEATH!!!

Rated T for language/violence

~*~*~*~No More~*~*~*~

MARCH **7**th

Lance looked at the empty glass in his hands, a frown on his face. He wanted to ask the bartender to refill it. He wanted to make the pain go away. Hell…he couldn't even remember how much alcohol he had even consumed this evening. Obviously not enough, he could still remember the past week. He could still remember…her.

One more won't hurt, a voice in his head echoed. Her voice. Lance sighed and rested his head on his hands, tears once again falling from his eyes.

He wanted to forget.

He wanted to die.

His grief drowned him, pushing away at the haze from the alcohol. Pain coursed through his body as he remembered. He didn't notice the man sit down beside him…he didn't care.

The man sighed, "mon dieu, this has to stop. Drinking won't ease the pain, Lance."

Lance lifted his head, his watery eyes glazed as he me Remy's tired gaze. The Cajun would know. He too had once lost everything. But his pain had been replaced with love. But how could Lance ever love again? Not when he still remembered her.

Drunkenly, he collapsed into his friend, not afraid to cry. "I want to forget."

Gambit awkwardly patted his teammate's shoulder, letting the man sob himself into a state of exhaustion. Gambit could offer no words of comfort, Lance would have to heal himself.

Gently, he helped the intoxicated man out of the bar to the black SUV waiting for them. They drove home in silence, Lance not wanting to talk, and Gambit lost in thought. Rogue was waiting for them, a tiny baby asleep in her arms. Her face, beautiful even in her grief, was a shining beacon to Gambit as he dragged Lance from the car. He heard his wife sigh and call for Logan to come help drag the intoxicated man to his room.

Lance grabbed Gambit's jacket in a moment of clarity. "Gam…Remy…does it ever go away?"

Gambit knew what "it" was. He took a deep breath and glanced back at Rogue, at the child in her arms. "No, my friend…it never really does. But you will learn to live again. You will one day replace what you lost. And although it might never be the same…that's what memories are for." Lance followed his gaze to Rogue.

"You're a lucky man, Remy." Fresh tears fell from his face. "God, I miss her."

---

Lance knew they were worried about him. He heard their hushed conversations, caught glimpses of their concern. They were all grieving. For the fallen friend, the sister, the classmate, the teammate…all that she had become to the mansion. But Lance grieved for the wife that had been ripped from his existence, for the life that had been so cruelly robbed. She had died too soon.

He stared at the photo in his hands_. Kitty. Revenge for your death will be my undertaking. I miss you already. I love you. Always will, always have. _ But Gambit had been right. He would learn to live again. He would have to. Revenge would become his heartbeat, righteousness would be his life force. And those responsible for Kitty's death would pay.

The ground trembled as the lust for vengeance replaced his grief. No longer would he cry. Bending down, he kissed the cold gravestone in front of him. "I promise you, Kitty…I will not rest." Ripping the X patch from his arm, he laid the picture and patch on the fresh dirt. She had been his only tie to the X-Men. Now…he was alone. His eyes burned as he read the writing.

**Kitty Pryde**

_Beloved daughter, teammate,_

_Friend, Wife._

1987-2009

X-Man Forever

His target…simple.

They called themselves Friends of Humanity. Hiding behind the façade of a concerned group…they hunted mutants, dealing death and destruction to those who only wanted peace and acceptance. The X-Men had been called to help a mutant safe house defend themselves against a FOH mob.

And he remembered…

---

MARCH **1**st

Lance was reading the latest issue of Men's Health magazine, an article on strength training had caught his eye at the grocery store. Sprawled in one of the armchairs, he smiled at the laughter of the institute's newest recruits, remembering when he had finally returned to the X-Men. A temporary time in high school had almost scarred him for life. But Kitty had once again convinced him to join…to be with her. Her looked up from the magazine, his dark eyes landing on Kitty, a smile on his face. She was giggling with Rogue over baby names.

Rogue had finally learned control over her powers, marrying her long-time sweetheart, Gambit. Now, she was pregnant, and had started contractions earlier that day. However, it was still too early to go to the hospital, the doctor had told her to wait until contractions were consistently 5 minutes apart. Lance was a nervous wreck, and it wasn't even his kid. Remy, on the other hand…was calm and collected, standing nearby with a watch in his hands.

Lance liked Gambit. He was a fun guy to hang around, and the two shared a love for mechanics and getting into trouble. Like Lance, Gambit didn't seem to quite fit in with the X crowd. But he did it for love, much like Lance did for Kitty. Gambit caught his gaze and gave him a small smile. The man was frazzled, sure…but hiding it extremely well. His black and red eyes were shining with the future prospect of being a dad.

Rogue doubled over as another contraction hit her, grabbing onto Kitty's hand. Kitty grinned and looked over at her husband. She wanted children too…Lance knew that she was slightly jealous of Rogue…but Rogue was also older. Lance kept telling Kitty that she and him had their whole lives ahead of them. Why spoil it so soon with a baby?

Gambit looked at his watch and nodded. "Alright. Let's get a movin. That was the third contraction at 5 minutes." Kitty squealed and while Gambit helped his wife up, Kitty bounded into Lance's arms.

"Oh, Lance…I'm gonna be an auntie!" Rogue laughed from the background, clinging onto her husband, her eyes filled with such love that Lance had to look away, granting his friend the little privacy he felt she should have.

With a smile, he kissed Kitty's nose. "Yes. You're going to make a great aunt. Spoil the kid rotten, tell it not to listen to Mommy…wonderful. Remy, I accept zero responsibility for the plans my wife has in store for your child."

Remy laughed and the two couples went to the hospital. Lance listened quietly as Kitty gossiped in their car. If the baby was a boy, it would be named Dominik Larkin Lebeau. If it was a girl, then her name would be Maria Antoinette Lebeau. Kitty secretly hoped it was a girl. Boys were just no fun. Lance glanced at her as he turned into the hospital parking lot. She was radiating such happiness and excitement. Rogue was her best friend, her sister almost. As jealous as she may feel, this was Rogue's moment, and Kitty was prepared for the best.

----

The childbirth had been quick, Rogue's incredible mutation making the labor relatively painless. And Kitty bounded out of the birthing room to get Lance. "It's a girl!" Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears of happiness, and Lance felt himself get all emotional.

He smiled and grabbed his wife's hand. "You excited?"

Kitty nodded and kissed him passionately. "Oh yes! Rogue did beautifully. Maria is such a beautiful little baby. Blue eyes, brown hair. I can't wait until we have one."

Lance studied her face for a long moment. If she was sure… "Pretty Kitty…if you're truly ready, and you think you can handle being such a young mom, then ok. I'm game if you are." The smile that graced his petite wife's face was enough of an answer for him. How hard could being a father be? Making the baby would be the fun part.

The couple walked into the hospital room, where an exhausted Rogue and an exuberant Remy were staring in awe at the tiny pink bundle in Rogue's arms. Kitty quickly whipped out her cell phone, calling the mansion to update the rest of the team. Lance could hear Amara's excited squeals over the phone. Remy smiled at his friend. "Come see, mon ami. My beautiful lil daughter. Maria Antoinette."

Lance stepped close to Rogue, kissing the top of her hair, and glanced down at the tiny…well…raisin in her arms. The baby wasn't exactly…pretty. With it's scrunched up face, and matted hair, it kind of resembled an apple that had been sitting for too long. But he smiled, and gently stroked the tiny baby's cheek. "You're one beautiful baby, little Maria. I'm your uncle, Lance…and if Aunt Kitty has anything to say about it, you'll have a cousin within the year."

Rogue chuckled and winked at Kitty. "No doubt. She's been ready since she was 18." Kitty grinned sweetly at her friend, tucking her hand into Lance's.

"No pressure. Me and Lance have a long future together. A long, happy life together. A child will come eventually."

-----

MARCH **5**th

But happiness didn't last long, Lance thought to himself as he walked away from the grave. In fact…it lasted only two days after her saying it.

And he remembered…

----

MARCH **3**rd

Lance flipped off the T.V. in disgust as the news overflowed with FOH updates. Apparently the local chapter of the Friends of Humanity cult had decided that peace was impossible between mutants and humans, and had laid siege to a well known mutant sanctuary in the city.

Rogue frowned as she watched him throw the remote onto the couch. Maria was asleep in her arms. "Don't worry about it so much, Lance. I'm sure there are no mutants inside."

But as soon as she spoke, Xavier's voice rang through their heads. _X-Men, please assemble in the briefing room. _ Rogue made a face, her own words negated. She couldn't go help, so she waved off Remy and Lance. Kitty had been showering. Remy kissed his wife and promised to update her.

Xavier told the X-Men the same news that had been on television. But there were mutants inside the safe house. Two to be exact. And the X-Men were going to neutralize the situation, and extract the mutants to either the mansion, or to Callisto's hiding spot underneath the city. They left in five minutes.

Lance and Kitty headed back to Remy and Rogue's room. Remy threw on his trench coat, grabbing two decks of cards and his bo-staff. Lance was ready to go to, but Kitty looked from Rogue to the door. "Lance…Rogue will be by herself."

Rogue waved a hand at her friend. "I'm at the mansion, Suga. Nothing bad will happen here. You go with the team. They're gonna need you if it's an extraction mission. No one can phase through walls like you."

Kitty nodded, biting her lip, her big blue eyes even bigger as she weighed the choices. But a stern look from Rogue and a goofy grin from Lance made her decide. "Ok." She kissed the little baby's head. Lance was amazed at how un-wrinkly a baby could get in just 48 hours. "Be safe, little one. Auntie Kitty will be back in a flash."

-----

To say the X-Men had encountered a well armed mob was an understatement. The Friends of Humanity were proving to be a difficult fight, even for the gifted mutants. They weren't playing fair, using a strange new weapon that paralyzed a mutant's powers for a temporary amount of time. Lance had already been blasted with it…as had Magma, Cannonball, and Iceman. Lance saw Kitty get hit with the red beam and fall to the ground, sneezing as dust rose into her face. He hurried over to her.

"You alright?"

Kitty nodded at her husband. "Woozy…this new weapon sucks. We're useless now." Lance barely heard her over a large explosion. He heard Sunspot yelling to duck, and looked up just as a large piece of concrete and metal toppled over the band of mutants.

----

Lance shook the ground, trying to free himself from the debris of the fallen building. "Kitty?!" She didn't answer. He focused his powers, shifting himself free. Getting up, he looked around. Gambit was brushing off his coat, a large cut down the side of his arm. Magma and Iceman were okay, breathing heavy, and bruised…but fine. Cannonball had saved Jubilee, and Sunspot had activated his strength to hold a large chunk of concrete up from hitting Wolfsbane. Wolverine and Storm were just digging themselves out, and Cyclops and Jean had been teleported away safely by Nightcrawler. All that left was Kitty.

Lance looked around at the debris. She had been right next to him when the building had fallen. Maybe she had phased? But then he remembered the blast she had received moments before, and his heart stopped. "Kitty! Roberto! Come help me!"

Sunspot hurried over, and the two men began to lift off the fallen concrete. And then, Lance's heart not only stopped, it broke. Underneath a large chunk of rock, Kitty's slender hand appeared. Limp and bloody.

Swearing, he shook the debris off of his wife, gasping as he fell to his knees by her side. Her eyes were open halfway, and she was struggling to breathe. "Lance…"

Lance gathered her up in his arms, tears gathering in his eyes. Sunspot swore and called for Wolverine to get the jet ready, that Kitty was down. "Hey Pretty Kitty…you took quite the hit."

Kitty looked up at him, her eyes glazing over. She coughed once, dark blood frothing from her lips. "I…"

Lance felt his tears fall. "Don't say anything sweetie. We're going to make you all better."

Kitty's eyes closed and she coughed again. "I love…" And with a shudder, her body stilled. Lance froze as he felt for a pulse. When there was none to be found, his mind shattered.

His scream echoed off the silent street, as mutant and human watched with tears in their eyes. Remy hurried over to Lance's side and swore softly to himself in French. He knew Kitty was gone. He could see the way her face turned an ashen white, and how the life seemed to leave her in Lance's arms. Lance squeezed at his wife's broken body, begging and pleading for her to wake up. For his pretty Kitty to open up her eyes. He shook her, he kissed her lips, he let his tears hit her face. She was gone.

No more would he wake to her soft body against his. No more would he see her eyes roll at his latest stunt, hear her optimistic laughter, smell her strawberry and banana shampoo. His wife, his friend, his lover, his better half…gone. Amara fell to her knees, tears streaming down her beautiful face as she watched Lance cry. Bobby placed a hand on her shoulder, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as well.

The whole team was silent, their grief overpowering as they loaded Kitty's body onto the Jet. Wolverine ripped off his mask, his face carved out of despair. "Half Pint…" But his words stopped in his throat as his grief flooded his heart. Lance didn't let go of Kitty's hand, his eyes blank, his heart broken. If only…no. There was nothing he could have done. She would have phased to save herself, but that damn weapon. The FOH…they were the bastards responsible…

He looked up at the sad faces around him. Amara was sobbing into Bobby's chest, Kitty had been a sister to her. Jubilee and Cannonball were wrapped in each other's arms, their silence speaking volumes, their hearts heavy and broken. Storm was sobbing quietly, holding Logan, who for the first time, had showed emotion other than anger. Roberto was stroking Rahne's hair, letting her cry on his shoulder, while tears fell from his eyes. And Gambit…he met Lance's eyes, his own sad and grief stricken. Between the two, their stare spoke for itself.

Lance wanted revenge, he was hurting and numb. Gambit was preparing himself to tell Rogue. To tell his wife that her best friend was gone. The two men looked away from each other, Lance's gaze falling to Kitty's face. Blood covered her head from a gaping wound at her temple. Her ribs were twisted and smashed, puncturing her lung. If the head injury hadn't killed her, the blow to the ribcage certainly did the trick. She had clung to life for just a few moments longer, wanting to tell Lance she loved him. And even though her sentence hadn't been completed…she had let Lance know.


End file.
